Great Kourend
) Teleport to Kourend Xeric's talisman |guild = None |race = Humans |map = }} Great Kourend is a city in Zeah. It is the only known city so far in Zeah, and is as big as Misthalin and Asgarnia combined. History Although a clear timeline of Great Kourend's history cannot be formed, it is known that the city was once ruled by a chamber of the Council of Elders, whose authority was transferred to the Lords of the five Houses of Great Kourend - Arceuus, Shayzien, Piscarilius, Hosidius, and Lovakengj - after the Twill accord. At one point, the city was ruled for 100 years by an evil wizard named Xeric, who created the lizardmen. It is known that a coup d'état was attempted, but failed. Transportation Great Kourend can be accessed by speaking to Veos in Port Sarim in the southernmost dock. Doing so will take players to the Piscarilius House, the easternmost section of the city. In the Arceuus House Library players can find transportation incantations, a book which will unlock the Teleport to Kourend spell. Finding the book does not require helping the Arceuus House. Location of the book changes with world. A fairy ring, code , will take players north of the Arceuus House Library. Players must pay a one-off fee 80,000 coins to Trossa in order to use it. Players may receive Xeric's talisman from Lizardmen, which can be charged with lizardman fangs. The talisman can teleport players to Shayzien, Hosidius and Lovakengj. Favour system Most features available within the five Houses of Great Kourend are locked behind a favour system, in which players must perform certain activities (marked on the minimap as ) for an individual House to gain favour from them. Once players have gained a certain percentage of favour from a House, they will be able to access more of the House's features. For example, the Arceuus House requires players to have 60% favour before they are given access to the Arceuus spellbook. Players can earn favour from different House, however, any favour gained from other Houses will be lost. This can be circumvented by starting the Architectural Alliance miniquest. Once players have 100% in a House, they must speak to that House's architect afterward to lock their House favour at 100%, allowing players to gain favour in other Houses without losing favour in the House they have 100% in. .]] By default, an overlay interface is displayed in the top-middle of the game client when the player is in Great Kourend. Hovering the mouse over the overlay allows players to view the percentage of favour the player has within a House in Great Kourend, as well as a small button on the right-bottom corner to view favour-gaining tasks and milestones for gaining a certain percentage of favour. Players can remove the overlay by clicking the small purple icon in the Quest List and disabling the Favour Overlay. Houses of Great Kourend Arceuus House The Arceuus House are mystics who focus on spirituality and magic. It features: *The Arceuus House Library, where players can assist customers in seeking texts found in the library. *The dense runestone mine, where players can mine dense essence blocks, which are processed to create fragments used to create blood and soul runes. *The Dark altar, an ancient altar that allows players to process dense essence blocks into dark essence blocks. *Tyss, a wizard who will allow players to access the Arceuus spellbook, which contains spells for necromancy. Hosidius House The Hosidius House are primarily farmers who focus on farming and cooking in order to supply food for the city. It features: *The Tithe Farm, an intensive farming minigame. *An allotment patch, vine patch, and spirit tree patch. *Saltpetre deposits which are used in the creation of dynamite and sulphurous fertilisers. *Charcoal furnaces, which are used to burn juniper logs into juniper charcoal, an ingredient used in dynamite. *The mess, where players can feed Shayzien soldiers for favour and cooking experience. *A general store, Little Shop of Horace. *A farming store, Vannah's Farm Store. *Two pubs, The Golden Field and The Haymaker's Arms. Lovakengj House The Lovakengj House are dwarves who provide equipment for the Shayzien House military, and focus on Mining and Smithing as crafts. It features: *The sulphur mine, which is the only mine containing volcanic sulphur. *The lovakite mine, which contains lovakite rocks, coal rocks, and a bank. *A pub known as The Deeper Lode *A general store, Little Munty's Little Shop *A pickaxe store, Toothy's Pickaxes, that sells pots in bulk. *The blast mine, where players blast rocks with dynamite to obtain ores. Piscarilius House The Piscarilius House are fishermen who rely on the fishing industry for their source of income, and are also rampant with thieves and smugglers within the district. It features: *Anglerfish fishing spots *Stealing artifacts for Captain Khaled *A general store, Leenz's General Supplies *A fishing store, Tynan's Fishing Supplies *A food shop, Frankie's Fishing Emporium Shayzien House The Shayzien House is the military force who provides law, order and defence for the region. It features: *The Infirmary, where wounded soldiers recover *Tackling crime for Captain Ginea *The combat ring, where players obtain Shayzien armour. *Lizardman Canyon, where lizardmen, brutes, and shamans reside Music *Arcane *Country Jig *Down by the Docks *Dwarf Domain *The Forlorn Homestead *Kourend the Magnificent *The Militia *Rugged Terrain *Soul Fall Category:Zeah Category:Old School-exclusive content